


I’m Not Here for the Coffee...

by orphan_account



Category: Schitts creek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: David works as a barista at a coffee shop. Patrick is a regular customer who also performs at the coffee shops Bi weekly open mic night.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 12
Kudos: 71





	I’m Not Here for the Coffee...

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea and I thought it would be cute. I may turn this into a small verse possibly because I would like to explore more of these two but we’ll see what happens. Also I made an edit of what Patrick would look like but I have no idea how to add it into the story so if anyone knows how to do that and wants to help that would be awesome!

If someone would have told David a few months ago that he would be the type of guy who actually looked forward to an open mic night, he would have laughed in their face and asked for a hit of whatever they were on.   
  


The reason for David’s change of heart about people who performed at open mic nights was currently sitting on a chair in the front of the cafe, tuning his guitar. Patrick Brewer.   
  


Patrick had started performing at the bi weekly event about four months ago. The first time David had seen Patrick walk in to the cafe he almost swallowed his tongue. 

  
Patrick was gorgeous. Honey brown eyes, curly brown hair, dressed in leather and covered in tattoos and piercings. The entire look never ceased to fry David’s brain.

David watched as Patrick put his guitar down and made his way over to the counter. “Hey David. I’ll take my usual, if you don’t mind.” Patrick smiled.

”Of course Patrick. One caramel macchiato, skim milk, two sweeteners , and a sprinkle of cocoa powder coming right up!”

David returned Patrick’s smile with one of his own making sure to show off his dimples. They had been flirting for weeks but neither of them had made a move yet. David promised himself that if Patrick had come in tonight he would finally do it. He took a marker, wrote Patrick’s name with a heart and his phone number.   
  


“Twyla. Do me a favor? Give this to Patrick. I have to run in the back to check something” He handed her the cup. He took one more quick glance at Patrick and ran in to the back. He knew he was being a coward but he didn’t think he could watch Patrick as he hopefully noticed David’s phone number written on the side of the cup.   
  


David hid in the back until he heard the soft soothing sounds of Patrick’s acoustic guitar. He made his way back behind the counter and watched as Patrick began to sing.   
  


_“Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Oh, shall I stay, would it be a sin  
Oh, if I can't help falling in love with you?_

_Like a river flows, surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes, some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand, take my whole life too  
Oh, for I can't help falling in love with you.”_

David was pretty sure he was dreaming. Patrick looking right at him as he sang. He hadn’t taken his eyes off David once. This song was very much not on brand for Patrick normally played. Was he singing this to David? There was no way that Patrick could love him but maybe this song was a gesture? Maybe he liked David as much as David liked him?  
  


”Excuse me? I’ve been waiting here for a while, I’d like a large iced latte please?”

The random customer snapped David out of his trance like state. Right. He had work to do. He could drive himself crazy about if the song meant anything later. David smiled apologetically and went off to make the latte.   
  


While he was finishing that order a line had began to form. David was bummed because he had gotten so busy he didn’t even get a chance to see Patrick leave. He sighed to himself and figured he would just have to wait to see if Patrick made use of his number.

David leaned against the counter and held his head in his hands. He ended up being swamped for the remainder of the night. He was just about to go and turn the open sign to closed when he heard the bell above the door jingle. “Sorry, we’re closed.” David said without lifting his head up.

” Oh sorry. I guess I can come back.”

David whipped his head up, he knew that voice. “Patrick! What are you doing back here?”

Patrick made his way to the counter. “I was hoping that this really cute barista I know would offer me a night cap by the way of coffee. And maybe we could talk? Since we didn’t get the chance earlier?”

David beamed at Patrick. “Well. I already shut down the espresso machine for the night so I can’t make your usual but I could make you a regular cup of coffee?” David offered.   
  


“That sounds perfect David.”   
  


David smiled again, obviously not knowing how to make his face not smile when Patrick was around. “Go have a seat and I’ll be right back.”

David hurried off to go make a fresh pot of coffee. When it was finished brewing he carried two cups out to the table. “I’ll just go grab the skim milk and sweetener. And I could get the cocoa powder if you want?”

David couldn’t help but notice how red Patrick’s face had suddenly gotten. “David I have a confession to make.” David braced himself, here comes the rejection. Same as always. He put himself out there by giving Patrick his number and Patrick was about to give him the ‘Thanks but no thanks’ speech.   
  


“I hate cocoa powder. And caramel. And espresso.”

David was very confused. “Umm. So why have you been ordering caramel macchiatos with cocoa powder for the last few months if you hate it?”

”Well because the first time I came in here you had mentioned that it was _your_ favorite drink. So I ordered it and you were so happy that I kept ordering it. I’m actually more of a tea drinker.”

Ok now David was even more confused. “But why did you...”

Patrick placed his hands on top of David’s which were laying on the table. “Because, I’m not here for the coffee David. I’m here for you. I kept coming back for you. I could do an open mic night anywhere. But this is the only cafe that has you. So I ordered your favorite drink because every time I did you gave me this soft private smile and I would honestly drink anything you gave me if it meant I got to see that smile.”

David blushed, he was not expecting that. “Wow. Nobody has ever done anything like that for me before. Thank you Patrick, that was very sweet of you. But I’ll be honest with you, you could have ordered anything you wanted and I still would have smiled like that for you. Just being in your presence makes me smile like that.”

David watched as Patrick leaned over the table, so David met him half way. The kiss was absolutely perfect. It was so soft and sweet, just like Patrick. David was floating on cloud nine. He hoped that kiss was just the first of many kisses to come. 

[Punk Patrick](//imgur.com/a/TgJlqxd)" />


End file.
